Beautiful Nightmare
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: Booth tem um estranho sonho e, ao longo do dia, teme que ele nunca venha a se tornar realidade. Será sua fé capaz de reverter a situação?


**Título:** Beautiful Nightmare

**Par:** Booth/Brennan

**Timeline:** antes da primeira temporada

**Spoilers: **não

**Sinopse:** Booth tem um estranho sonho e, ao longo do dia, teme que ele nunca venha a se tornar realidade. Será sua fé capaz de reverter a situação?

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de "Bones" aqui citados são de propriedade da Fox Television e criação de Hart Hanson. Nenhuma infração pretendida.

**A/N:** Com tão poucos autores brasileiros escrevendo "Bones" eu não poderia deixar de dar minha contribuição.

E como fã de B&B claro que minha primeira fic "Bones" tinha que ser sobre eles.

Foi uma idéia doida que eu tive escutando "Sweet Dream" do CD novo da Beyonce. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Beautiful Nightmare**

_Seeley... Seeley... estou aqui! Vem me pegar!_

Booth acordou de um pulo. Que sonho!

Ele já havia tido muitos sonhos incríveis e perturbadores antes, mas nada tão... real.

Ele ainda podia a sentir os lindos, sorridentes e marcantes olhos azuis o provocando, de braços abertos, convidando, chamando seu nome...

Estavam em um lugar aberto, algum tipo de parque, ele podia afirmar dada a grama e o orvalho caindo delicadamente das folhas ainda sonolentas das roseiras em volta.

Ela era um sonho em si mesma. O corpo esguio e bem estruturado, uma face de traços fortes, mas perfeitos e um maravilhoso cabelo castanho cascateando sobre os ombros.

Booth se recostou à cabeceira, olhou para o relógio na mesinha e fechou os olhos uma última vez para tentar se lembrar de todos os detalhes.

Sim, ela era a mulher de sua vida, mas infelizmente estava presa em um sonho e agora era hora de voltar à realidade.

***

O Delegado McArthur estava tão empolgado com a situação que mal sabia o que fazer primeiro.

Um corpo em avançado estado de decomposição, vestido com as roupas características de um procurado pelo FBI acabara de ser descoberto no matagal próximo a uma estrada. Ele tinha quase certeza que aquele era o cara, mas neste caso falhas não seriam aceitas nem pela população, nem pela imprensa, nem por seus superiores – incluindo aí a Casa Branca.

Então as coisas se fizeram claras em sua mente.

Enquanto rodeava o corpo – se é que aquilo podia ser chamado corpo – ele decidiu que não havia ninguém melhor do que o Agente Especial Seeley Booth para lidar com um caso envolvendo tantos estratos sociais. E que ninguém melhor que uma antropóloga forense do Instituto Jeffersonian – sobre a qual ele havia lido em um jornal – para lidar com o cadáver.

***

A Doutora Temperance Brennan desceu da SUV com seu kit em mãos. E McArturh não precisou de mais do que uma olhada para saber com que tipo de pessoa iria lidar: ela era linda, segura de si, altamente inteligente e não ia permitir interferências em seu trabalho. Ainda bem que seria Booth em contato com ela.

Ele suspirou e se aproximou:

- Dra. Brennan?

- Delegado.

Ele assentiu.

- É um prazer tê-la conosco.

Ela deu um breve sorriso e foi direto ao ponto:

- Eu gostaria de examinar os restos agora.

_Praticidade_, ele pensou.

- Me acompanhe.

Ele a conduziu até o local e observou enquanto ela colocava as apertadas luvas de látex com facilidade e se acocorava próximo ao cadáver.

- Homem, oriental, aproximadamente 35 anos, ferida profunda na nuca, entrando pela lateral...

Ela parecia uma máquina, ele pensou, absolutamente focada e... fria.

Foi então que o impensável aconteceu: um carro descontrolado veio na direção deles atingindo exatamente a cena do crime.

***

Booth chegou ao local, desceu do carro e parou com as mãos no quadril. O lugar era uma confusão de policiais, bombeiros, peritos, voluntários e curiosos, todos em movimento. Ele teve vontade de entrar no carro e voltar para o Bureal. Mas o delegado, mancando, já o havia visto e se aproximava devagar.

- Que merda foi essa? – Booth perguntou, cumprimentando o homem.

- Incidentes, meu caro... E isso vai feder!

- Já fede! – Ele falou torcendo o rosto.

Foi quando viu ao longe algo que fez uma onda de gelo percorrer seu corpo de cima a baixo: deitada em uma das macas, pronta para embarcar em um dos helicópteros, estava uma mulher que não podia ser quem era!

Booth saiu correndo para ter certeza. Então seu coração pareceu parar: esguio corpo bem estruturado, feições marcantes e o lindo cabelo castanho cascateando para o lado direito. Ele quis levantar as pálpebras dela, mas não precisava disso para saber que ia encontrar os mais lindos olhos azuis. Ele levou a mão à boca num gesto tanto de espanto como de desespero.

McArthur tocou-lhe o ombro fazendo-o se assustar.

- Você a conhece, Booth?

O Agente olhou de volta para ela e respondeu num fio de voz:

- Só dos meus sonhos...

_Pobre Booth, _pensou o delegado.

- Acho que ela não vai resistir. – Ele alertou o Agente.

Então Booth levandou os olhos cheio de fúria e convicção e falou entre os dentes cerrados:

- Ela vai sim!

E um confuso delegado ficou estático exatamente no lugar onde estava enquanto via seu Agente entrar no helicóptero segurando a mão de quem até então ele achava ser apenas uma desconhecida cientista do Instituto Jeffersonian.

***

Temperance Brennan.

Seu nome era Temperance Brennan. Booth ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava diante de seu sonho.

Ela existia!

E estava ali, diante dele.

Graças a Deus as informações anteriores tinham sido exageradas. Ela tinha apenas desmaiado e estava com um enorme corte, já suturado, na testa - ambos frutos da tentativa de se proteger.

Deus...

Ele havia posto aquele cadáver ali, sob aquelas circunstâncias, só para que eles pudessem se encontrar?

E, se sim, qual a razão de feri-la?

Booth sacudiu a cabeça e olhou a mão que ainda segurava. Ela tinha dedos longos, a pele branca e macia...

Então os dedos dela se contraíram de leve e ele soube que ela estava acordando.

Levantou o olhar a tempo de ver duas pálpebras pesadas se abrirem devagar revelando os reluzentes olhos azuis que ele havia visto em sonho.

E seu coração, imediatamente naquele segundo, derreteu.

***

Brennan abriu os olhos sem entender onde estava. Seu corpo todo doía e uma dor aguda incomodava sua testa e um par de olhos castanhos a encaravam com... ternura?

Mas quem era aquele homem?

Booth viu a testa dela franzir em questionamento e soube que era hora de agir:

- Oi, você quer água?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Ele pegou o copo na mesinha ao lado e estendeu para ela.

- Meu nome é Seeley Booth. Agente Especial Seeley Booth. – Ele se apresentou enquanto ela se hidratava.

- Brennan. Temperance Brennan. – Ela falou depois de engolir.

Ele era bonito, ela reparou. Aparentemente alto, musculoso, com um rosto bem feito, apesar dos olhos juntos demais.

Olhos...

Aqueles ternos olhos castanhos não se desviavam dela!

- Nos conhecemos, Agente Booth?

Ele sorriu. A voz dela era como ele lembrava: macia e encorpada.

- Ainda não, doutora. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Alguma coisa engraçada em mim?

Dessa vez ele franziu a testa. Ela era defensiva. Parecia querer se proteger de algo.

- Não, doutora. Saia que seríamos parceiros?

A expressão dela suavizou.

- Você era o agente designado para meu caso?

_Meu caso?_

Ele assentiu. Ela pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

- Parece que o que restava do cadáver foi perdido. Nós não temos mais um caso.

Booth mordeu a parte interna do lábio inferiro enquanto se inclinava para respondê-la.

- Sabe, ouvi dizer que você pode fazer milagres com qualquer pedacinho de osso. E o FBI pode precisar de você em outros casos. Então, quem sabe, um dia você não acaba virando minha parceira?

Brennan o encarou novamente. Ele tinha um sorriso tão... havia algo tão profundo nele que ela não conseguia identificar. E que fazia seu coração apertar. Ela não resistiu e sorriu de volta.

- É... quem sabe.

- Agora descanse, doutora. Você passou por uma barra!

Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e saiu.

Brennan se questionou mais uma vez sobre o que o fez agir assim, tão intimamente. Eles não se conheciam e ele a tratava com, podia se dizer, carinho.

Mas ela estava sonolenta demais para tentar descobrir agora. Então se virou e dormiu.

***

Booth saiu do quarto com um sorriso indisfarçável nos lábios e foi se sentar ao lado do Delegado em uma das cadeiras de plástico da sala de espera.

- Como ela está? – McArthur perguntou.

- Bem. Vai ficar bem.

- O que deu em você, homem?

Ele riu em meio a um suspiro. Aquilo era absolutamente surreal.

- Mac, meu velho, um dia eu te conto tudo. Mas, resumindo, saiba apenas que eu estou sonhando.

- Você está é louco, homem!

Mc se levantou dando um tapinha no ombro do colega.

Ele poderia até estar certo mas, bem no fundo, Booth sabia que se realmente a linda Doutora Temperance Brennan se tornasse sua parceira, ele faria de tudo, levasse o tempo que levasse, para fazer seu sonho se realizar.

FIM


End file.
